Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: [SetoxSerenity] Here are songfics for our couples, Seto and Serenity. If you want to request a song, see inside. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Hello! Welcome to the **Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls**. In this storybook are songfics dedicated to the **Seto and Shizuka(a.k.a Serenity)** Soul. These stories are also dedicated to those fans out there that likes the _silentshipping_. The **Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls** give us songfics that are dedicated to Seto & Serenity.

If you like, you could make a request for a songfic story for the **Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls**; please leave a review with: **title of song and the artist**. If you want, you could also tell me what you want me to put in the songfic(not to mention the genre). I would do my best to satisfied my readers. Also, if you want, you could submitted your own songfic to the **Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls**. Just make sure that your sonfic has a title, song lyrics, and the couple Seto and Serenity!


	2. Because You Loved Me

Hi! Welcome to the first sonfic for the **Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls.** This is a one shot story with the song, **Because You Loved Me** by: **Celine Dion**. Enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** Are you still nagging me about this disclaimer? It's old...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Simple as that...

**Because You Loved Me**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Rated: PG13**

Seto Kaiba was drinking some champagne as he survey his mansion, which held a party. Lots of people were here, to celebrate a certain special person that Seto Kaiba really cared for, with the exception of his brother, Mokuba. Scanning his deep blue eyes across the room, he found the gang which he normally torment. Especially Joey-whom he normally calls mutt, puppy, second-rated, mongrel, etc. Yes, things changed after the Battle City Tournament. Seto Kaiba had went to America, hoping to achieve his dream with his brother of a new theme park, opening around the place in America.

Years passed by, and America had changed both Mokuba and him. Mainly, him. He never felt so alive in his whole life before. Still, he changed, but that doesn't mean anything difference to Yugi and company. He at least was civilian to them, but he still calls Joey, a mutt. He shifted his eyes, and it landed on his love. The one person who he truly love, beside his brother. Serenity. His sweet auburn little girlfriend was standing next to her brother, chatting happily. She was the reason that turned him into what he was today. Alive, with happiness all around him. He never got a chance to witness it until she came along.

Back then, he used to be heartless, never caring about anything. He never got a chance for happiness. It wasted his time and he had a company to run. He was raised to become heartless, always dominating their opponents, and never let a trace of emotion out. He would only care for one person only, and that was his little brother, Mokuba. He grew up and taught himself that the only person that you could trust was yourself. But, those cruel and heartless days are over. Now that he met Serenity.

**For all those times you stood by me **

**For all the truth that you made me see **

**For all the joy you brought to my life **

**For all the wrong that you made right **

**For every dream you made come true **

**For all the love I found in you **

**I'll be forever thankful baby **

**You're the one who held me up **

**Never let me fall **

**You're the one who saw me through through it all **

**::_Flashback_::**

_"No! You are such a foolish boy! You won't have any free time. Not when I am around. You would work and study until all your work are done! That includes no fun at all! I am going to eliminate your privilege of anything that would prevent you from studying!" said Gozoburo, who was thrashing a room, throwing things out, angrily. _

_"You can't do that! That isn't fair!_" _cried a young Seto._

_"You think life is fair? Look around you boy! We have to work hard and earn everything by yourself! If you don't start and shaping up your grades, I'll do much worst than take away your toys! Now, get to work before you'll be back to that orphanage!" with that, he slammed the door, then there was a click, indicating that he had locked the door. _

_**::End of Flashback:**_

Kaiba clenched his hands into fist, hating to think about the past. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that he had buried his past. Now, he'll focus on what's going to be ahead in the future. Mostly now, his memories are all filled with ecstatic memories that he had never felt before. All his life, he had felt darkness consuming him. Nobody was there to teach him anything. Only he had to teach himself everything that he know about now. But when Serenity had entered the picture, she was all had consumed his thoughts. She had given him a lot of feelings that he had never felt before. She brought life into his little darkness world. She was the light of his life. His soul-mate. Ironic as it may seems, he had always thought that he would end up alone when he grows old. But, Serenity managed to wiggled into his penetrated heart, and filled him with love. Nobody had ever done that for him, only his brother Mokuba. All his life, he had to depend on himself to bring himself to the top. But, Serenity managed to turn that around. Now, he smile, laugh and even enjoy life itself.

Kaiba closed his eyes, remembering the very first day he had met Serenity. He was in New York, designing a Kaiba Land in Brooklyn. He didn't know that the mutt's sister lived there. He remember one day, when he was coming home from work, he passed by the park. It was night that day, and only the street lights were on.

_**:: Flashback::**_

_ Kaiba was walking through the park, when he suddenly stopped on his tracks. There, sitting there on the bench was a girl. The girl was wearing a pink blouse and blue-jean shorts. Her red-brunette hair reached down to her waist. She was looking up at the night sky, and he could have sworn that he saw some radiant moonlight shining upon her. Curious to know who this amazing creature was, he walked up behind her, and sat down next to her._

_ The girl was startled to know that somebody had sat down with her. Curious, she turned her head, and Kaiba's blue eyes were met with a pair of emerald eyes. She drawn a smile, which made Kaiba think she was more prettier. _

_ "Hi." she said. _

_ 'She had such a sweet voice too!' Kaiba thought, before exchanging the greeting back, with his firm voice, but no coldness in it. _

_ "What's your name?" She tilted her head to the side, making her cute._

_ "Seto Kaiba." He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Such an angel. So beautiful. So pure._

_ She giggled. "You're the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, right?"_

_ "Yeah. What's your name?"_

_ "Serenity Wheeler."_

_ Kaiba widened his eyes. Why didn't he realized that it was Wheeler's sister? He met her during the Battle City Tournament, and a few times, he had thought that she was pretty. But, he didn't let those thoughts distract him, while he was preparing to duel. _

_ "Aren't you Joey's sister?" That was the first time that he had called the mutt his first name. But, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he made an exception for her._

_ "Yeah. Joey usually said that you're obnoxious. But, I don't think so." She giggled again. _

_ "Really? And why don't you think so?" He was interested to know what she thought about him. Within minutes, he felt a certain aura around this girl. He couldn't tell, but he felt safe and warm around her. _

_ "Because, I think you're nice...and cute." She smiled. _

_ If it weren't for the darkness, you could see Seto Kaiba blushed. Sure, many girls always called him cute and hot, but he felt that she was not like any of those girls._

_ "Oh no. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. I have to get home soon. Sorry to cut this short." Serenity stands up, but Kaiba grabbed her hand. _

_ "Wait, it's not safe at night for you to walk home. Why don't I take you home?" _

_ "Um...it's ok, if you want."_

_ Kaiba smiled, and both of them walked to Serenity's house, talking and laughing about things. When they reached to her house, they both bid each other good-night. _

_ "I like to talk to you again. How about we catch a movie or do something tomorrow?"_

_ "That sounds good Mr. Kaiba."_

_ "Call me Seto. Mr. Kaiba sounds so old."_

_ "Ok. Then you can call me Serenity. Good night Seto."_

_ "Good night Serenity."_

_**:: End of Flashback::**_

Ever since that day, Seto Kaiba felt like a whole new different person. Mokuba even commented about his behavior. He was also happy that his big brother was back. Serenity had changed him very much. He never felt anything like it. With her with him, he felt free and alive. Taking another glance at the angel, she looked very beautiful tonight. Dressed in a pink tee-shirt, along with a baby blue skirt, she looked adorable. With her rosy cheeks lightening up, and her sweet melody of laughter going through the air.

Kaiba himself was dressed in his normal attire. His white trenchcoat and black pants, with black boots. He reached into his pocket, and felt a small box. He wanted everything to be perfect for his little angel. And, now, without any hesitations, he believed that she was the one for him. The one that he want to do everything with for his life. Walking towards his girlfriend, he bowed down to her. Kissing her hand, "May I have this dance, my angel?"

Serenity giggled, and blushed at the endearment. Joey was fuming, but Mai had held him back. Dragging her away from her brother, Joey started protesting to his wife, Mai that he disapprove them dancing.

"But Mai! She's my baby sister! I can't let that creep take her away! I mean, it was worst that he's her boyfriend. But-" He was cut off when Mai silenced him with a kiss.

"Stop being a baby. Serenity is old enough to decide her own decisions. Now, stop fuming and let's dance." Dragging Joey towards the dance floor.

Slowly, one by one, each got a partner to dance with. But, Kaiba could less care, since he focus his attention on Serenity. Gazing down at her, as their bodies sway along with the music.

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**

**You said no star was out of reach**

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

**I had your love I had it all**

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

**Maybe I don't know that much**

**But I know this much is true**

**I was blessed because I was loved by you**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**You were always there for me**

**The tender wind that carried me**

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

**You've been my inspiration**

**Through the lies you were the truth**

**My world is a better place because of you**

Kaiba dragged Serenity outside to the balcony where he hoped nobody would pry with whatever he's about to do. They both gazed up at the night sky, staring at the full moon. It sound so peaceful, with Serenity lying against Seto, and with him wrapping his arms around her waist. He breathe in her sweeten scent. She smell so heavenly.

"Serenity?"

"Hm?"

Kaiba turned her around so that she can faced him. He took a deep breath, "Serenity, ever since I met you, you gave me a lot of emotions. You had brought light into my world full of darkness. You taught me to love again. More importantly, you brought out the real me that was buried a long time ago. Without you, I feel nothing. You complete me Serenity. And, I felt like the luckiest man on earth." Taking another deep breath, he reached into his pockets, and pulled out a blue box. Bending down on one knee, he opened the box and presented her a diamond ring. Serenity gasp.

"Would you continue making me the luckiest man forever? Marry me Serenity?"

Serenity was crying, "Yes. Seto, yes, I would marry you!" Slipping the ring on her finger, she wrapped her arms around him, while he did the same. Kissing her forehead, Seto whispered in her ear, "I love you Serenity Wheeler."

"I love you too, Seto Kaiba."

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

****

---

**A/N:** This is the first songfic, written by me, for **Songfics for the SetoxSerenity Souls**.I hope you enjoyed this first one! =) Please review and you could request for a sonfic!

**Eternity's Angel**


End file.
